What Actually Happaned to the Classic Megaman Cast
by PRIVATE
Summary: I changed the title because I recently found out that someone else had a fic up with the same name. I'm sorry! Chap1 Megaman Chap2 Protoman Chap3 The Others
1. Megaman

This isn't really a story. I finally found out what happaned to the original Megaman! So I decided to share it with the you guys! If I got any information wrong, tell me. It was a while since a played a megaman game.

**

* * *

- **

What happened to Megaman?

Well that is a question that plagued all of our minds when we played Megaman X, which was apparantly 100 later from the original Megaman. Well what did happan to the little blue bomber?

-

-

-

In order to answer that, we must enter Quint. Quint is a person that first appeared in Megaman 2 for the Gameboy. Many people said that he was Megaman from the future, but I wasn't to sure whether to believe them. But then I said "Hey. 6,000 people can't be wrong."

-

-

-

So anyway, Dr. Wily from the past had built a time machine so he could steal some technology from the future. I'm pretty sure he jumped 30 years.

-

-

-

While there, he decided to get something else. Dr. Wily from the past had kidnapped Megaman from the future and changed him a bit, did some weird stuff with his head, and sent him to kill Megaman of the past.

-

-

-

And thus was born Quint.

-

-

-

Of coarse if Quint killed his past self, he would cease to exist.

-

-

Dr. Wily's so diabolical!

-

-

-

Like always, Megaman won. I think that somwhere between the fighting, Quint remembered who he really was because he gave Megaman his pogo-stick. (I forgot what it was called)

-

-

-

I never played MM2 fot the GB so I have no idea what happaned to Quint after that. ...I think he went back to his own time or something like that...

-

-

-

Quint made some cameos in other Megaman games. But I should really say Rockman because some games weren't translated and shipped to the U.S. (When I said Rockman, some said "Who" So for people who might be saying "Who's Rockman" That's his original name in Japan.)

-

-

-

But here's where I get the point. Capcom made another game with Quint in it. This game is Rockman Forte WS. I never played that game and don't really know it's name so please forgive me.

-

-

-

Quint is the baddie in this game. But I'm sure Dr. Wily has something to do with all this becuase Forte is helping Rockman. (For those of you who don't know who Forte is, he's Bass. Gotta remember that's his name in Japan!)

-

-

-

Anywhoo, Quint died in the game. I even have a pic. (sniffles) It's so sad!

-

-

-

So if Quint is Megaman from the future, it would only be a matter of time before Wily kidnapps him, messes with his head, sends him to the past and so forth!

-

-

-

Temporal Mechanics, folks. It's something you can understand at first. But if you think too much into it, you'll end up hurting your head.

* * *

I bring out some of my theories of what could've happened to the other characters in my next update. 

-

-


	2. Protoman

Hello folks, I'm back. Turns out I have a lot of free time on my hands, Now you might be asking why I'm not updating my other stories.

Well I have writer's block on them.

I am **not** making up some of this stuff. I'm just using the facts I can remember.

**

* * *

- **

-

Protoman

The infamous red robot, better known as the red bomber.

-

-

In Japan, he is known to many as Blues.

-

-

The fate of this unique individual is stated at the end of Megaman/Rockman : The Power Fighters for the arcades.

-

This Megaman game was pretty rare in the U.S.

-

-

-

Well...Atleast for me.

-

Protoman's ending was Dr. Light telling him that he had a dangerous problem with his body and if he didn't get it fixed, it would soon kill him. Dr. Light offered torepaired it for him but Protoman refused.

Yes, because of his coolness, he had grown close to every Megaman-fan's heart, and when they saw this, they nearly had a heart attack.

-

-

* * *

I know this one was short, but to totally honest, that's what really happaned. I don't really have much to say because of it. 

If you are one of these people who don't like the fact that Protoman died, stay tune for an AU of the coming of the X series.

-

-

-


	3. The Others

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Reveiwers:**

I must thank **Squall** and **Lord Wily** for the info. Like I said, it's been a while since I've played a Rockman game so I was likely to get my infomation wrong. Constructive critism is alway good. : D

Next chapter's a fic.

-

-

**

* * *

The Secondary Characters**

Dr. Cossack is much more younger than Dr. Light was so this means he could be still alive in 21XX.

-

So if Roll, Beat, Rush, Auto, Tango, (gasp) and Kalinka could be living over at his lab.

-

If they didn't die of course from the Maverick attacks.

-

Or if they went Maverick themselves with the exception ofDr. Cossackand Kalinka of course.

**

* * *

The Bad Guys**

And then there's Bass and Dr. Wily...

-

**Bass**

With Megaman gone, what is there left for Bass? He could be wandering the earth for a purpose while the Mavericks and the Hunters wage war with each other.

-

Or maybe Bass joined the Mavericks in order to destroy this new Megaman.

-

Or maybe something else... As will be seen in the next chapter.

-

For all we know, he might be dead, or he might even be living with Dr. Cossack.

We just don't know for sure...

-

**

* * *

Dr. Wily**

We know that his vengeance towards Megaman is unending with all his defeats.

-

He knew his time was coming...

-

He knew that he would not be there to try and destroy the little blue bomber...

-

He knew Bass was too pompous for his own good...

-

He created his final creation...

-

Zero Omega

-

Zero for how much mercy he would have.

-

Zero for how much tolerance he would have.

-

Zero for how many people who could destroy him.

-

But...This one would be different... He would be able to think for his own...

-

But he didn't want him to decide and be nice to humanity.

-

So he injected him with a virus. This virus will keep him in line...

-

And even if that failed, he would still be there in the guise of...

-

-

-

-

...Isoc...

* * *

Yeah, I know I went pretty drastic with 'What happaned to Dr. Wily?'. I went to a chat room and some Megaman fans were suggesting that Isoc might be Dr. Wily in the form of reploid. They said, he did that so if Zero wasn't doing what he was originallyprogrammed to do, he would be there to try and turn him back.

In Example. MMX6 the Zero nightmare, Those dreams that Zero has been having, etc.

But don't take my word for it. I jsut thought it was a cool fan theory and would explain a bit.

-

-


End file.
